MI NOVIA ¿CONVERTIDA EN UNA BEBÉ?
by Kassmayer
Summary: Nuestros queridos Robín y Chico bestia son muy buenos en el campo de batalla pero ¿podran lidiar con el cuidado de sus novias que fueron convertidas en bebes? . ONE SHOT . ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO #1 PERSONAJE FAVORITO DEL FORO HÉROES DEL MAÑANA
1. MI AMADA NIÑA

**DISCLAIMER: LOS TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE DC CÓMICS**

 **UN DÍA APARENTEMENTE NORMAL EN LA TORRE T .**  
 **LAS DOS CHICAS ESTABAN EN LA COCINA DESAYUNANDO MIENTRAS CYBORG HABÍA IDO DE VISITA DONDE LOS TEEN TITANS DEL ESTE Y LOS OTROS DOS JUGABAN.**  
 **STARFIRE : AMIGA RAVEN ¿QUIERES PROBAR UNO DE MIS PLATILLOS?- DIJO MOSTRÁNDOLE UNA MASA AZUL MARINO MIENTRAS LE HACIA OJITOS A LA HIJA DE TRÍGON.**  
 **RAVEN : ESTA BIEN PERO SOLO UN POCO STAR.-DIJO DAN DOCE POR VENCIDA**  
 **LA TAMARANIANA EN SEGUIDA CORRIÓ A LA ALACENA Y COGIÓ DOS VASIJAS EN LAS QUE SIRVIO UN POCO DE SU ¨COMIDA´´ NATAL.**  
 **LA PELI VIOLETA EMPEZABA A ARREPENTIRSE DE HABER ACEPTADO PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA DECIR ALGO YA SE ENCONTRABA COMIÉNDOLO JUNTO A SU COMPAÑERA.**  
 **STARFIRE : AMIGA RAVEN…´ ¿NO SIENTES ALGO…**  
 **RAVEN : ¿RARO? , SI**  
 **EN ESE MOMENTO NOTARON QUE SUS UNIFORMAS LES QUEDABAN DEMASIADO GRANDES, Y CON MIEDO RAVEN ACERCO SU ROSTRO AL PLATO QUE TENIA EN LA MANO.**  
 **RAVEN : ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!. –**  
 **PLUFFF , SE  OYÓ UN SONIDO EN LA TORRE T QUE ALERTO A LOS CHICOS.**  
 **CHICO BESTIA: ¿CHICAS? – PREGUNTO ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA LA CUAL NO LLEGO.**  
 **ROBIN : ¿STAR, DONDE ESTAS?**  
 **UN PEQUEÑO SONIDITO ADORABLE LOS ALERTO Y SE INCLINARON HACIA ATRÁS DE LA MESA .**  
 **DOS PEQUEÑAS NIÑAS DE APENAS UNA AÑO CADA UNA LOS MIRABAN, LA PELIRROJA CON TERNURA Y LA PELIVIOLETA CON DESESPERACIÓN.**  
 **STAR : BU BU –EMPEZÓ A BALBUCEAR MIENTRAS ESTIRABA SUS MANITAS PARA QUE LA CARGARAN.**  
 **ROBÍN : ¿ESTA ES UNA DE TUS BROMAS RAVEN? – DIJO ALZANDO A STAR QUIEN COMENZO A JUGAR CON SU CABELLO LLENO DE GEL.**  
 **CHICO BESTIA: YO CREO QUE NO ROBÍN , JAMÁS SE USARÍA A SÍ MISMA – LE RESPONDIÓ MIENTRAS INTENTABA CARGAR A LA PEQUEÑA QUE PATALEABA ENFADADA.**  
 **ROBÍN : ENTONCES ¿TENDREMOS QUE CUIDARLAS? –DIJO CON MIEDO**  
 **CHICO BESTIA PARECÍA HABER PERDIDO SU HABITUAL COLOR VERDE , ESTO NO SERIA FÁCIL…**  
 **( DIA UNO PASADO 3 HORAS):**  
 **LA SALA DE LA TORRE T ESTABA LLENA DE MUÑEQUITOS DE PELUCHE , SONAJEROS Y BIBERONES QUE ¨ADORNABAN EL PISO¨.**  
 **ROBÍN ESTABA RECOSTADO EN EL SILLÓN  DESPUÉS DE HABER CORRIDO TRAS STAR PARA ACOSTARLA COSA QUE NO LOGRO .**  
 **DESPERTÓ CON EL TARAREO DE ´´ ESTRELLITA DONDE ESTAS¨ DE LA PEQUEÑA PELIRROJA QUE ESTABA EN EL GARAJE .**  
 **EL OJIAZUL SALIO A SU BÚSQUEDA AUN SOMNOLIENTO PERO TERMINO DE CAER AL 100 CUANDO VIO AL ´´BEBÉ´´ DE CYBORG PINTADO CON MARCADORES AZULES.**  
 **ROBIN : ¡STAR!**  
 **STAR : MMMM –DIJO ASOMANDO SU CABECITA DEL INTERIOR DEL VEHÍCULO con parte de su rostro manchado de tinta.**  
 **tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la cargo hasta el living mientras pensaba en las formas de la manera que ciborg lo iba a torturar .**  
 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD EL JOVEN DE PIEL VERDE PASEABA TOMADO DE LA MANO DE UNA LINDA NENA DE PIEL BLANCA QUE LLEVABA PUESTO UN ENTERIZO NEGRO CON UNA CAPITA VIOLETA SINTIENDO LAS GOTAS DE LLUVIA CAER EN SU CUERPO .**  
 **DE REPENTE EL OJI VERDE NOTA QUE LA PEQUEÑA YA NO ESTA JUNTO A ÉL ASÍ QUE VUELVE HACIA ATRÁS Y LA VE CON SU TIERNO ROSTRO PEGADO AL CRISTAL DE UNA TIENDA.**  
 **CHICO BESTIA: RAVEN VAMOS**  
 **LA NIÑA SEÑALA A UN AUTO AZUL DE CONTROL REMOTO GRANDE EN LOS QUE NIÑOS DE SU EDAD SE PASEAN.**  
 **CHICO BESTIA: NI LO PIENSES , CUESTA DEMASIADO .**  
 **RAVEN EMPIEZA A REVOLCALSE EN EL SUELO LLORANDO MIENTRAS SON OBSERVADOS POR MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE PIENSAN QUE CHICO BESTIA ES UN ROBA CUNAS.**  
 **RAVEN: QUELO EL AUTO –DIJO HACIENDO MOHINES Y PATEANDO AL SUELO DESTRUYENDO COSAS POR NO SABER CONTROLAR SUS PODERES.**  
 **CHICO BESTIA: NO Y NO ME VAS A CONVENCER SEÑORITA ¡YO MANDO POR AHORA!**  
 **(10 minutos después)**  
 **TI TI – LA PEQUEÑA RAVEN LUCIA SONRIENTE MONTADA EN SU NUEVO CARRITO DE JUGUETE MIENTRAS ERA PERSEGUIDA POR UN CHICO BESTIA CON OJOS COMO PLATOS QUE AUN NO SUPERABA HABER PERDIDO MIL SOLES.**  
 **EN LA TORRE YA ESTABA OSCURECIENDO , HABIA TORMENTA AUN ASÍ ROBIN NO PUDO EVITAR QUE LA NENA ENSUCIE SU PAÑAL.**  
 **ROBIN: ¡COMO COÑ% SE PONE ESTO! –DIJO TRATANDO DE DESENREDAR SUS DEDOS DEL PEGAMENTO DE LAS CITITAS MIENTRAS LA NIÑA LO VEIA DIVERTIDA.**  
 **PARECE QUE POR FIN EL PELINERGRO HABIA ACABDO SU BATALLA CONTRA EL PAÑAL ASÍ QUE SE LO PUSO COMO PUDO A STAR.**  
 **AL ALZARLA NOTO QUE SE VEIA RARO Y DESCUBRIO QUE ESTABA AL REVEZ A LA SEGUNDA SE LO COLOCO Y LE QUEDO PERFECTO.**  
 **ROBIN: ¿Quién ES EL MEJOR CAMBIA PAÑALES DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL? YO LO SOY STAR, SI YO LO SOY – SE ALAVO MIENTRAS HACIA VOLAR A LA NENA Y LA VOLVIA A COGER.**  
 **STAR SE EMPEZO A FROTAR LOS OJITOS Y A DAR PEQUEÑOS BOSTEZOS QUE ALIVIARON AL CHICO SABIENDO QUE YA SE IBA A DORMIR.**  
 **LA BEBÉ NO TARDO EN LLORAR AL OIR A LOS TRUENOS QUE CAIAN POR LA TORMENTA .**  
 **ROBIN MALDIJO EN VOZ BAJA PERO TODO PARECIO DESTENSARSE CUANDO VIO A LA NENA ACURRUCARSE A SU LADO MIENTRAS LE DABA UNA PEQUEÑA MANTA LILA .**  
 **CON TERNURA SE TUMBO JUNTO A ELLA Y EMPEZO A MECERLA VIENDO COMO CAIA EN BRAZOS DE MORFEO , POR PRIMERA VEZ SINTIO LO QUE SIGNIFICABA SER PADRE CON TAN SOLO UNA SONRISA DE LA PEQUEÑA DESAPARECIA TODO LO MALO QUE INOCENTEMENTE HABIA CAUSADO , LA AMABA AHORA MÁS QUE SIEMPRE.**  
 **EN OTRA HABITACIÓN TAMBIEN LA PEQUEÑA PELIVIOLETA DORMIA PLACIDAMENTE SIENDO OBSERVADA POR CHICO BESTIA , QUE POR PRIMERA VE SINTIO QUE HABIA MADURADO MÁS .**  
 **EL ROSTRO DE LA BEBÉ DORMIDA Y TRANQUILA LE HIZO PENSAR EN TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO ESE DÍA Y EN DEFINITIVA VER A ESE SER TAN PEQUEÑO INOCENTE Y ADORABLE QUE SE GANO SU AMOR ERA ALGO INDESCRIPTIBLE , SI TUVIERA QUE DAR TODO LO QUE TENIA EN ESE MOMENTO LO DARIA A CAMBIO DE TENERLA A SU LADO VIENDOLA SONREIR JUGAR O ENFADARSE NADA IMPORTABA… NADA… SOLO HACERLA FELIZ Y PROTEGERLA .**  
 **SIN PENSARLO SE ACERCO Y LE BESO SU MEJILLA CON TERNURA , LA AMABA DE ESO NO HABIA DUDAS.**  
 **EN ESE MOMENTO DOS CHICAS EMPEZABAN A CAMBIAR HASTA QUE VOLVIERON A SU CUERPO NORMAL PERO ESTA VEZ SERIA DIFERENTE , YA NO MÁS SECRETOS NI SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS , SOLO AMOR …**


	2. Chapter 2 al doctor

SEGUNDO CAP:

DIA 2:

POV ROBIN:

SENTIA LOS PRIMEROS RAYOS DEL SOL IR A PARAR A MI ROSTRO , HACIA MUCHO FRIO AUN ASÍ , MIS MANOS ¿SE MOVIAN SOLAS?.

ABRI LENTAMENTE LOS OJOS Y PUDE VER A MI PEQUEÑO TESORO JUGANDO CON MIS GUANTES SON SUS OJOS LLOROSOS.

LE EMPECE A ACARICIAR SUS DOS COLETITAS PELIRROJAS ADORABLES QUE LE HABIA HECHO DURANTE LA NOCHE PERO UN PEQUEÑO ESTORUNUDO Y SUS TOCES SEGUIDAS ME ALERTARON.

ROBIN: ¿ESTAS ENFERMA STAR? - LE PREGUNTE MIENTRAS LA TOMABA ENTRE MIS BRAZOS ACHUCHANDOLA .

NOTE SU PIEL MÁS CALIENTE DE LO NORMAL . OH NO ERA HORA DE IR AL PEDIATRA...

1 HORA DESPUES:

EL LIDER DE LOS TITANES SE ENCONTRABA ENTRE NIÑOS QUE JUGABAN CON SU CAPA O SIMPLEMENTE LA USABAN DE PAÑUELO.

NIÑA: ME RECUERDAS A BLU

ROBIN: ¿QUIEN RAYOS ES BLU?

NIÑA :: MI CUERPOESPIN , TIENES LA CABEZA IGUAL QUE ÉL .

ROBIN: QUE LINDO DE TU PARTE - DIIJO CON SARCASMO.

ENFERMERA: SEÑOR DICK GRAYSON...

ROBIN: ¿QUÉ DESEA?

ENFERMERA: PZ INVITARLO A CENAR - DICE CON BURLA- ES HORA DE ATENDER A LA NIÑA.

FUERON DIRIGIDOS A UNA SALA GRANDE LLENO DE JUGUETES Y COSAS PARA NIÑOS CON OLOR A MEDICINA.

DOCTOR: PASE ... BIEN , PONGA A LA PEQUEÑA EN LA CAMILLA .

EL PELINEGRO LA ACOSTO MIENTRAS DEJABA QUE EL DOCTOR HICIERA SU TRABAJO ...

30 MINUTOS DESPUES:

ROBIN: BIEN , ESPERO QUE NO SEAS COMO LAS OTRAS NIÑAS QUE VI EN EL HOSPITAL - DIJO RECORDANDO QUE UNA NIÑA HABIA IMITADO AL EXORCISTA CUANDO LE DIERON SU MEDECINA.

STAR LO MIRABA MIENTRAS ESTABA EN SU CUNITA LILA MUY ABRIGADA , AL VER LA COSA VERDOSA Y CON OLOR A METAL QUE SU AHORA CUIDADOR LE OFRECIA HIZO UNA MUECA CURIOSA ARRUGANDO LA NARIZ .

ROBIN: HAY VIENE EL AVIONOCITO - DIJO TRATANDO DE DARLE DE TOMAR A STAR LA COSA VISCOSA.

STAR: OMALO TU - LE PIDIO CON UN TIERNO PUCHERO QUE HIZO QUE ROBIN MALDIJERA AL DOCTOR CON UNA PALABRA MALSONANTE.

ROBIN: ESTA BIEN , PERO SOLO PARA QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR - SE TOMO UN TRAGO PERO LUEGO SE PUSO ROJO DE LA TOS POR LO AMARGO QUE SABIA Y EMPEZO A DAR SALTITOS TRATANDO DE CALMAR EL MAL SABOR QUE LE HABIA DEJADO .

*PINCH (PIIII) DOCTOR , AHORA NO SÉ QUE COÑ% (PII) HACER CON STAR* .

NO PODIA DARSELO , NO CON LA CARITA TAN ADORABLE QUE ESTABA HAIENDO AHORA PARA QUE NO LE DIESE ESO .

STAR: NO ME QUELE , ROBIN ES MUY MALO -DIJO CON VOZ ADORABLE DERRITIENDO EL CORAZON DEL PELINEGRO QUE SIN DUDARLO LE BESO LA MEJILLA DICIENDOLE QUE JAMÁS HRIA ALGO QUE LA HICIERA SUFRIR (YO HACIA ESO CON MIS HERMANOS MAYORES CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑA , Y FUNCIONA XD SIEMPRE TENIA LO QUE QUERIA ).

AL FIN TUVO QUE INVESTIGAR COMO CURAR UN RESFRIADO EN UN BEBÉ POR INTERNET Y PROVO CON TODO LO QUE PUDO.

ROBIN: ESPERO QUE ESTO SEA SUFICIENTE - LE IJO ENCENDIENDO EN VAPORIZADOR Y UNTANDOLE UNA POMADA EN EL PECHO DE LA BEBÉ QUIEN LE GUSTABA EL OLOR DEL VAPORUB.

LA PEQUEÑA YA NO TOSIA TAN SEGUIDO PERO AUN SENTIA QUE SU TAREA NO HABIA TERMINADO .

POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LA VIDA SE TREVIO A IR DONDE MÁS ODIA ESTAR , DONDE ESTA SU PEOR ENEMIGO QUE NO ES SLADE , DONDE SUFRE UN GRAN MARTIRIO ... LA COCINA Y LE PREPARO A STAR JUGOS LOS CUALES SE DEDICO A ENTIBIAR LUEGO.

CONSIGUIO SU BIBERON DE PEPPA ( MI SOBRINO ME TIENE REBENTANDO CON LA MUY MUGRE CERDA) Y LE DIO DE TOMAR A LA PEQUEÑA QUE ESTABA FELIZ AL RECIBIR TANTO AMOR Y CUIADO.

YA ERA MUY TARDE Y DECIDIO QUE YA ERA HORA DE QUE LA NENA SE DURMIERA ASÍ QUE LE ALCANZO SU OSITA QUE LE LLEMABA SEDITA Y ESTA VEZ SE EDICO A VELAR SUS SUEÑOS ENTRE CARICIAS Y ABRAZOS LOGRO QUE DESCANSARA.

lo siento tanto chicas , se que lo prometí por ayer pero me castigaron por reprobar mate (al final me termine vendiendo yo sola xq recién el profe le va a decir mañana) y pues la muy linda amiga que tengo me remato con más trabajo de la escuela .

sin más os agradezco , mil besos a ambas chicas , gracias por dejar que mi fic ocupe un pequeño espacio en vuestros corazones (momento romántico) disculpen las tremendas fallas ortográficas . hasta luego dulces sueños bellezas .


	3. Chapter 3

MIENTRAS TANTO CON GARFIELD Y RACHEL:

YA HABIA PASADO UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE KORY HABIA ENFERMADO, ASÍ YA ERA HORA DE QUE LAS NIÑAS JUGASEN UN POCO.

LA PEQUEÑA PELIRROJA SE ENCONTRABA SENTADA SOBRE UNA COLCHONETA MIENTRAS RACHEL TRATABA DE QUE GARFIELD LE COMPRASE LAS GOMITAS QUE TANTO AMABA.

GARFIELD: NO , NO LO HARE ESTA VEZ.

RACHEL: PO FAVOR ¿SI? – DICE MIENTRAS SALTA INTENTANDO ALCANZAR EN MONEDERO PERO GARFIELD SE LO IMPIDE.

LA HIJA DE TRIGON REFUNFUÑA Y CORRE AL ENCUENTRO DE KORINA.

KORINA: ¿Qué TENES? – LE PREGUNTA DEJANDO DE LADO A SEDITA AL VER LLORANDO A LA OTRA NENA.

RACHEL: NO ME QUELEN COMPRAR OMITAS

KORINA: ENTONCES , SOLO NOS QUEDA HACER ALGO.

RACHEL: ¿QUÉ? – DICE ABRIENDO SUS OJITOS PR LA CURIOSIDAD.

KORINA: UTILIZAR LA TECTICA DE MDCC.

RACHEL:¿EL MAXIMO COMÚN DIVISOR?

KORINA: NOP , MATA DEL CORAJE TU CUIDADOR…

SE APAGAN LAS LUCES Y SOLO SE OYE DOS RISAS DE NIÑAS MALEVOLAS.

POV GARFIELD:

¡TIIII TIIIIIIIII!

GARFIELD: BENDITO DESPERTADOR… - DICE SIN ABRIR LOS OJOS.

TIIIII TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

EL RUBIO COGE EL RELOJ QUE NO PARA DE SONAR Y VE LA HORA.

GARFIELD: ¡POR LA MADRE QUE ….! ¿LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA? YA NO LLEGO AL ENTRENAMIENTO.

EL CHICO SE LEVANTA DE UN BRINCO Y CORRE A SU BAÑO PRIVADO.

GARFIELD: ROBÍN ME MATA, ROBIN ME MATA – SE PONE EL PANTALON NEGRO DANDO SALTOS BUSCANDO SU SUDADERA MORADA.

SOLO FALTABA CEPILLARSE Y YA HABIA TERMINADO SI NO FUERA PORQUE ENCONTRO SU RELOJ DE MANO.

4:30 AM

GARFIELD: ¡POR LA RE PI…!

(MIENTRAS EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN)

ESTABAN CON SUS PIJAMITAS DE ANIMALES , KORINA UNA OSITA PANDA Y RACHEL DE GATITA PARDA.

GARFIEL: ¡POR LAS MIL PUT….!

LAS DOS NIÑAS RIEN COMPLICES AL ESCUCHAR AL CHICO DESQUITARSE CON EL POBRE DESPERTADOR.

KORINA: ¿Cómo HICISTE PARA ADELANTAR EL RELOJ?

RACHEL: FUE FACIL , MIENTRAS ME DESEABA LAS BUENAS NOCHES . PERO ESPERA FALTA LA MEJOR PARTE…

POV GARFIELD:


	4. Chapter 4 ¿donde están las niñas?

YA DE MEDIO DIA EN LA TORRE T:

Robín: ¿Starfire? …

No recibió respuesta alguna , el moreno acababa de despertar por los gritos de su compañero de piel verde.

El chico bestia entra al habitación del hijo de Batman , con un rostro de disgustopero tropieza con uno de los balones de la pequeña pelirroja.

Robín: ¿Te resbalaste?

Cb: No que va , me encanta tirarme al suelo para quejarme de dolor. T-T

Robín: Tienes un humor peor que un demonio…

Cb: hablando de demonios ¿haz visto a las niñas? (se pone de pie a duras penas mientras que su líder lo mira con cara de que no ha pasado nada).

Robín: Creí que tu las cuidabas

Cb: Yo no las he visto desde la madrugada.

HACE 3 HORAS ATRÁS

POV KORINA:

Raven: ¿Dónde estamos?

Starfire: Yo creí que tu me estabas dirigiendo

Ambas nos encontrábamos, observando a las personas pasar otras corriendo , caminando o en auto. Al costado de nosotras había un parquecito infantil lleno de juegos y chuches.

Raven: Genial , nos perdimos .

La peli violeta se sienta en el suelo cansada de caminar y con su pequeño rostro tornado de preocupación.

Starfire: claro que no , hay mucha gente . Como ese señor que viene allá ¿ y si voy a preguntar?.

Raven: haz lo que quieras

Me armo de valor y camino lo más rápido que puedo hasta el señor con traje negro pero me da la impresión de que el ya esta viniendo hacia mi lo que me hace detener a mitad de camino.

Starfire: mmmm … ¿disculpe?..

Trate de hablar de forma normal pero el miedo estaba invadiendo mi pequeño cuerpo , más cuando el hombre tan grande me tomo del brazo y me dirigio junto con él hacia Raven.

Starfire: auch me duele mucho mi bracito señor ¿ adonde me lleva?.

Baje mi mirada triste , ¿en que me habia metido?.

Una mujer con orejas de gato apareció al lado del señor con traje negro pero se nos adelanto y llego hasta Raven .

Al estar los cuatro juntos ya sentía que nos iban a hacer daño , ahora más que nada necesito que Robín o el tío Garfield me abracen o me hagan cariño , tengo mucho miedo.

La muchacha que se parece a una gata se inclinó hasta llegar a nuestra altura y nos regalo una sonrisa más falsa que papa Noel.

Chica: Hola niñas , soy su nueva mami Minina . Ahora iremos los cuatro a la casita ¿si?.

Starfire: Yo quiero ir con Robín y Garfield

Mi voz se estaba quebrando , no podía contener el llanto que ahora llenaba mis ojos verdes.

Minina: No mis niñas , ustedes van a ayudarnos a acabar con ellos . Así que ahora hay que dormir.

Despues de escuchar eso solo recuerdo un fuerte golpe cerca de la cabeza , temia que mataran a Raven . Amigo Robín , tío Garfield ¿Dónde están?


End file.
